


So Make It Doctor

by obiwanscannolis



Category: Indiana Jones Series, The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns (2001), The Mummy Series
Genre: 1920s, 1930s, Adventure, F/M, just for fun, some characters tagged are simply just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwanscannolis/pseuds/obiwanscannolis
Summary: Evelyn notes all archaeologists and Egyptologists that come through the museum. This particular American with a whip attached at his waist picking up a package for his mentor is no exception.A short story and "what if?" scenario.
Relationships: Evy Carnahan O'Connell/Rick O'Connell, Henry "Indiana" Jones/Marion Ravenwood





	So Make It Doctor

_1925, Cairo Museum of Antiquities._

Every so often, her eyes kept drifting to that leather-bound book so precariously placed in the right corner of the table in the center of the library room. On top of it was a small piece of paper, with just two words written in Terence Bey’s familiar pen work.

“For AR”

AR. What a vague set of words to put. Not a full name- no, that would make it too easy for Evelyn Carnahan to discern when someone came to pick it up. And since when did Bey like to make her job easy?

Her focus went back to the book she currently read: a rousing collection of short stories regarding some of the Egyptian gods and goddesses. Two sisters traveling about, burying the parts of Osiris they found to ward off the jealous Set. And then-

Her attention flew back to the book. Bey had put it on this desk a couple of days ago, she happened to notice from a top one of the ladders while organizing books. When she descended, all he said was to await someone to pick it up in a few days time. Nobody had come yet.

Oh, she had no business nosing about Bey’s visitors. She would just do as she always did- greet them, be dismissed by the men, and continue to organize, as if some little housekeeper. What they did not know was she listened in to the likes of famous archaeologists who passed through from any little hiding place she could find. Sure, a bit undignified to listen from behind a door, but should it give her some advantage for Bembridge, well, then perhaps it was worth it.

Back to the book. An eighty year battle between Horus the Younger and his uncle, with only one to exit victorious-

“And what are you supposed to be? A guard dog?”

The unpalatable disruption of her older brother’s voice gave her quite the fright. Dropping her own book, she felt her glasses shift further down the bridge of her nose, falling on to the tip. She felt awfully disheveled, prompting her to instantly sit back up, glowering as her brother entered the library.

“What is it with you and your inability to announce yourself with a proper greeting?” She managed in a stern, almost motherly tone.

Jonathan bore a toothy smile, smoothly maneuvering to scoop up her book and place it on the table in front of her. He then used a hand to pat her back lightly.

“It seems we have a visitor requesting that book for ‘AR.’ Do not think I have ignored you eyeing it ever since he mentioned it,” he leaned down, finally speaking a bit softer.

It bothered her how right he was. Her gaze traced over the golden letters multiple times prior to today. “A Guide to Lost Locations and Rumored Ruins of Egypt.” Written by some Egyptologist from the earlier part of the 1900s. She actually had read it once before, given its details regarding mere myths, ranging from cities such as the fabled Hamunaptra, to the tombs of pharaohs almost erased from history aside from some tossed tablets, and even sites that could have possible connections to the biblical texts. Instead of feeding into Jonathan’s ego, Evelyn merely stood up and ran hands down her tan skirt to remove any wrinkles.

“So you keep our visitor waiting? Of course they show up while Bey is out today,” she sighed, scooping up that all too familiar leather-bound book.

Jonathan trailed after her down the hall and a set of stairs. It was there in the foyer, amongst the dioramas and welcoming signs, stood the stranger. Certainly much younger than many other gentlemen who came through here, the stranger’s sharp, handsome countenance practically commanded the room instantly even though it remained half shaded by a brown fedora hat. Despite this, his keenness remained distracted by a glass case housing some gold arm bands and an old necklace. Decked out in an outfit fitting of many archaeologists who passed through, there was just one peculiar object that caught her attention more than anything coiled on his belt- a bull-whip. What an odd accessory choice.

“Ah, hallo?” Jonathan called out to him as they approached, bringing his attention to them.

He tilted his hat back, allowing Evelyn an even clearer look at the archaeological Adonis in front of her. Not many men out here impressed her with their looks alone, though she had to admit, he must have been some exception. His gaze in return more so fell on to the book in Evelyn’s arms, bringing a sly grin to his lips. It was then she noticed the slight stubble, barely bringing a shadow to his face.

“Wow, that is much bigger than I expected,” he let out a dry laugh, holding out his arms, “I assumed it was something I could slip into my pocket.”

“Afraid not,” Evelyn mimicked his airy tone, “most books like that here are larger than expected. We have a lot of…originals, per se.”

She had to admit, his deep toned, American accent surprisingly fit him.

He slightly tilted his head, returning a smile as he focused again on the book. The paper labeled ‘For AR’ had somehow managed to remain on top. Instantly he balled the paper and shoved it into his brown coat pocket, then looking back to Evelyn and Jonathan.

“Abner was supposed to come here and see it himself- he’s close with the man who runs this joint. A uh…. Torrance?”

“Terence, Terence Bay,” Jonathan offered, though his expression said it all: his patience with Americans ran plenty thin.

“So this… Abner, you said, was the original’s recipient- he must be the AR. Do you mind me asking who I am speaking with before I willingly let you take this?” Questioned Evelyn, one of her brows raising.

The American just exhaled through his nostrils, as if unable to conjure any more energy to laugh at that statement.

“So Abner’s telegram never got passed around. Lovely. Abner Ravenwood- my mentor- got busy at a dig site down south by Luxor. Sent me in his place to pick up this handy dandy book,” the man shifted its weight in his arms, “but if you need a name to write down or something, it’s Indiana Jones.”

“The Abner Ravenwood? I do have to say, Mister Jones, I have read some of his works. Is it true he still scours for the ark of the covenant?” Evelyn could not help but perk up at such a mention. She kept up with the works of various archaeologists who frequented Egypt, British or not.

“First off- I just finished graduate school, so make it Doctor Jones,” strained, yet as kindly as possible, he retorted, “but it is. Thinks he is on to something big. Apparently an old friend's colleague wrote this, but this is the only version that had that man’s hand written notes in it. He’s dead, but the friend thought these could help Ravenwood. Or so I have been told.”

Both Carnahans looked on with a sort of awe. For Evelyn, it was the fact he lived a life she only dreamed to have, possibly barred due to a variety of reasons. For her brother, well, he did not keep his reason for awe hidden for too long.

“Digs, huh?” Jonathan repositioned himself, leaning against a pedestal with a tougher expression, “need yourself another man? Perhaps pay well? Can you promise fortune and glory?”

With that, Jonathan shifted a bit of weight against the pedestal, prompting the pedestal to knock backwards. Not only did it send the vase on top flying off, but he tumbled backwards on to the floor. Evelyn gasped, more so fearing for the priceless vase, hands against her mouth. Thanks to some cruel fate, the vase landed safely in Jonathan’s lap as he sat on the floor, dazed from going down. Her lips parted unfavorably, groaning for the state of her poor brother. Turning to Dr. Jones, the man struggled in hiding merriment at Jonathan’s misfortune.

“Yeah, I think we are all set with men,” he managed in a formal tone, “seems you got enough fortune and glory here. Well, I ought to go. Thank you.”

“Have a good one!” Evelyn called as Indiana went to the doors. Briefly, the oppressive Egyptian heat poured in, though the sunlight highlighted his form before he closed the door.

“Hm. Another yankee who thinks he owns the sands,” Jonathan snickered, finally back on his feet. Handing the vase to Evelyn, she simply scoffed.

“Yes, well, when you either make a successful discovery or shadow a renown archaeologist and professor, then perhaps you can speak,” she shook her head, contradicting the smile she wore.

With that she departed back upstairs to the library. Just another archaeologist to pass through, going on to find fortune and glory. She only hoped that could be her some day. 

__________________________________________________________

_Two Days Later_

The bustling markets of Cairo were a concoction of both genuine stalls to purchase foods and objects one needed and those stalls that were clearly tourist traps. Jonathan, on a search for quick way to find some treasure, once bought a ‘rare amulet’ from one of these convincing vendors, just to discover it was a fraud. He had been promptly laughed at in front of Bey and some colleagues. Evelyn recalled feeling second hand embarrassment for him. 

Evelyn, with a small basked tucked beneath her arm, had a list of a few things she desired. One was a new hat, perhaps a shawl for when the temperatures dipped at night, and some food items. Her focus remained on the parchment in her hand, scanning the words over and over of what she needed. The crowds were busy and bustling per usual, though after being here for some time, she knew how to maneuver her way through without falling victim to any schemes or running into anybody. She planned to be quick, then to return to their apartment within one of the British areas. But, per usual, nothing would occur smoothly for her.

A man’s shoulder suddenly and forcefully smacked into her, prompting her to drop her list. Flustered, she scooped it up and went to (politely) curse the man out- only for the face behind the brim of the brown fedora to cause her to gasp.

“Dr. Jones?” She was amazed. 

The man, equally as shocked, looked around both ways quickly before grabbing her arm and dragging her down a side street. Tucked away between two stalls, the alcove would have otherwise been hidden to her. It was here in the shadows she noticed his lip was bleeding.

“Whoa, are you alright?” 

In this blistering heat, anybody was prone to chapped lips. But the way his hat was pulled down and dirt smothered his tan button up, something told her the man had gotten into something more than a sunburn. Gently she pulled a handkerchief from her skirt pocket, offering it to him. He raised a hand, shaking his head to deny the offer.

“Fine. Just the usual- hush,” he wrapped his arms around her and pressed her against the stone wall of one of the buildings. 

A small yelp escaped her, coupled with her trying to push Indiana off of her- though his urging prompted her to stop upon the sight of two gentlemen appearing amongst the crowd visible through the small entryway. Compared to those in robes or recreational types, the gentleman wore surprisingly fancy pin striped suits. They remained oblivious to the alleyway, soon enough passing.

“What sort of trouble have you gotten into?” Evelyn sneered as she shoved his arms off of her. 

He just removed his hat, brushing some dust off of it.

“Just the usual type,” he let out that same unaffected laugh, head slightly tilted as if an inside joke with himself, “looking for the types of artifacts I do land you in with rough competition.”

Jones held out an arm to her, slightly bent for her to interlock her own arm into it.

“Shall we walk?”

Hesitantly she wrapped her arm within his, using her other arm to carry her basket. They emerged from the alleyway, both taking a moment to readjust to the bright sunlight that had been blocked.

“Well, you do not look much different other than having a woman at your side,” she rose a brow, lips curling into an unamused frown, “I aim to stay out of any dilemmas here.”

Just as she spoke, it seemed the two men in suits were directed towards Jones by one vendor. Shouts began echoing loudly, with people occupying the market clearing the way as they charged towards her and Jones. Nervously she looked at him. All he did was offer a smile, before grasping that whip on his hip. He flicked it forwards at the men a couple of times, sending the two flying backwards with loud snaps that brought many peoples attention to the scene. Excited, yet surprised by such a sudden action, Evelyn leaped back behind him. What a weapon choice! Despite this defense, the men eventually got back to their feet, hands falling on to suddenly visible holsters. Jones let out one of his dry laughs, reattaching the whip to his belt. His next plan involved a retreat- given he grasped Evelyn's hand tightly and bolted with her tightly in tow. Another shout left her as she found herself stumbling to keep up with him, various small fruits she purchased scattering from her basket.

“Oh! Dr. Jones, what do you think you are doing?!”

Often times she accidentally slammed into people trying to evade them. She uttered many more apologies in both English and arabic- more than Dr. Jones offered as he pushed past them, yelling for them to move. 

“Honestly, don’t know yet! Trying to figure that out!” He called back to her, frantically glancing around. 

Evelyn became uncomfortable the moment she noticed him eyeing a nearby stand full with exotic rugs and, most specifically, a large pile of colorful cloths. The stand lacked any vendor, and people were just gathered around it. Slowing down, he finally let go of Evelyn, causing her to tumble forwards.

“I ought to go! I can get some British soldiers from the base- OOH“ before she could finish, Jones lifted her up bridal style.

“Now I draw the line at this!” She beat against his shoulder with her fists.

“Oh honey, don’t fight back- we’ve been seen together now. You’re deeper into this archaeology business now than your brother at this rate,” Indiana Jones tried to console her in a faux comforting voice.

Ambling towards the pile, he issued a few “excuse me”s before tossing her on top of the cloth pile, then pulling a large tan sheet with a decorous design of purple and draping it over her. She felt a shift in the pile beside her, hearing his heavy breathing all while sensing his warmth. Never before had she been so close to a stranger as such, though this was no consolation.

An exceptionally loud French voice came awfully close. Based on the shifting of the materials beside her in the pile, Jones must have been very uneasy at how close they were. The people the frenchman heckled to reveal if they had seen a duo only responded by saying no. Slightly shocked, yet thankful the people protected them, Evelyn let out a small sigh of relief as the yells of the frenchmen faded.

“Dr. Jones, you owe me a large explanation,” she finally sat up, removing the cloth on top of her. 

He similarly was rising from his hiding spot, offering her a hand. His hat had fallen off for the moment, allowing her a better view of his handsome face. Whatever lady he was with back home- Evelyn was not sure if she envied her or wished her luck at this rate.

“Yeah, yeah. I know,” he scanned the area as she took his hand, pulling her up, “you think we could go back to the museum?”

Without another word, Evelyn guided him there without sparing a single moment. They tried their best to maintain homogeneity with the crowd, ducking and skirting behind anything that could protect them from being easily spotted. Once they arrived, Evelyn felt herself breathe just a little easier. They entered a side door rather than the main entrance. 

“Here, there is a back room with some artifacts that is for staff only, we can tuck you in there for now,” Evelyn spoke in a hushed tone.

There were two things she worried about. One was Terence Bey finding them, scrutinizing her for being in on a day off, and wondering why they were out of breath, while Dr. Jones was coated in dirt with an injured face. The second concern were any visitors that could possibly be looking for Dr. Jones.

“Oh Evie? Is that you?” Jonathan’s voice rang out against the silence of the museum. 

Evelyn winced. Perhaps she had a third worry- her blabbering brother who rarely took a hint as to when to be discrete.

“For someone who wants to be in the field, he sure is here a lot-“ Jones snickered.

In return, Evelyn smacked his shoulder and ushered him to the backroom, where things were much less organized, but plenty more shrouded in darkness. 

“So, will you tell me why you look like… this?” Her arms fell upon her hips at her demand, akin to a mother questioning why her child was covered in mud.

Indiana Jones went to open his mouth, but a new presence not felt when they entered decided to make its grand appearance.

“Perhaps I can explain that for our exasperated mentee,” as if conjured by the mere idea of trouble in his museum, Terence Bey emerged from the shadows.

“Oh! Well, I- how did you-“ Evelyn felt taken aback, with one of her biggest concerns coming to fruition. Her cheeks flushed a bright red.

“Jonathan said he heard the western side entrance, and then noticed the door to here closing.”

Make that two of her biggest concerns coming to fruition.

“Ah, you must be Dr. Bey,” Jones stuck out his hand, grinning almost goofily as if to make up for his appearance, “I’m Abner Ravenwood’s… shadow, if you will. Indiana Jones-“

“I know who you are,” Bey eyed his hand warily, leading Jones to put it down, “and I am afraid your competitors have discovered what I actually put in that book for Abner, is it true?” Jones looked down, tapping the top of his shoe on the hard ground. 

“When I was heading out of Cairo, I ran into an archaeological team of frenchmen on the river boat I was on. Happened to belong to this guy who ran one of Abner’s expeditions into the ground a few years back. Those two have been in a race even before that- since Ravenwood beat him to some map over in Greenland-“

“Dr. Jones, if you please, stick to the present,” Bey remarked unfavorably, a countenance showing a lack of interest of any history. 

Ironic, considering he was a curator of a museum.

“Right. His second hand- his name is Belloq- ironically, not the first time I’ve run into him,” Jones scoffed, offended by the name he uttered. 

“Dr. Jones!” Bey once again snapped. It seemed no member of youth involved in treasure hunts in Egypt could amuse Bey enough to stay on his good side.

“Sheesh. Anyways, Belloq recognized me on the boat. Managed to sneak the book from my bag. The idol of Taweret fell out from that. Sorry about the book itself, because that’s at the bottom of the river. Taweret, however…”

Out from his buttoned front shirt pocket came a glittering little blue and gold encrusted idol. Evelyn’s head slightly tilted as she admired the hippo like figure of Taweret sitting between Jones’ thumb and fingers. Bey let out a tiny, shrewd laugh, hinting he knew much more.

“Ah yes. Belloq and his mentor’s men were in here asking about the idol a few days prior to Ravenwood’s telegram. That is why I put it in the book. I heard of a French expedition man who wished to use it to unlock a burial ground of a few kings- Ravenwood meanwhile simply wishes to use it for its purported secondary use- for the search of an amulet?”

“Ah, uh, that is true… sir,” Jones cleared his throat as he added the last part.

“And for that very reason, I have decided to side with you. Even if his mentee is a bit… wild, and dragged my librarian through the marketplace… I do not know where my faith comes from at this rate,” he sighed, face palming, “let me get you a bag, since the book seemed to do nothing for you.”

Disappearing, Bey came back but a few moments later with a satchel. He handed it to Jones.

“I ought to have known that the team would have found out. They seem relentless-“

“You have no idea. He’s already stole from me back in South America,” scoffed Jones as he accepted the bag. 

He opened the flap and gently placed in the idol, closing the flap.

“I have already arranged a less public transportation for you. I told Ravenwood this would only be if necessary- Miss Carnahan, do you warrant this necessary?”

The fact he even included her at this point caught her off guard, leading her to perk up.

“Uh- considering I have been dragged across the marketplace and tossed into a pile of fabrics, and was not even aware of the idol hidden in the book… perhaps he could use a little help.”

“Hey! I was working on the fly,” Indiana smirked at her, shaking his head, “but help would be great at this point.”

“I have arranged for you a private river boat with one of my… friends. He will guide you safely to the point Ravenwood had established for you. Safe travels, Dr. Jones.”

“Thank you.”

“Evelyn, see him out please,” Bey waved his hand dismissively. 

Evelyn nodded, scurrying to lead the way to the front door of the museum. 

“Does that man know everything?” Jones spoke lowly to Evelyn as they ambled towards the foyer.

“Sometimes I do think so,” she hid her laugh with a dainty hand, “it’s like he has eyes everywhere.”

“Hm. Well if he has some friends to help me, it may very well be.”

“Oh please, he is just the curator, he does not belong to a secret society of any sort!”

They smiled at each other for a moment in silence. Jones adjusted his hat, then tapping the new satchel Bey had equipped him with, the outline of the Taweret figure barely visible against the burlap like material.

“I ought to go meet up with his man at the boat, then. Miss Carnahan,” Jones nodded his head, exiting the museum just as he did after they first met: the sun of the Egyptian day enveloped his well built figure, disappearing amongst the heat and crowds.

“So long, Dr. Jones,” she smiled, turning away from the door.

If that certainly had been a taste of what archaeology could be for the bold, should it be wrong she reveled in the chase in the slightest amount?

__________________________________________________________

_1936, Natural History Museum, London_

Evelyn grinned when the crowd around her dispersed, revealing Rick O’Connell in a stunning suit. But what brought her the most joy were the glasses of glittering champagne in his hands. Swiftly she scooped one up, taking quite a large sip.

“Whoa, do not go too hard, remember, we have to try to not be rowdy and wake up Alex when we get home,” he chortled playfully, then proceeding to take a sip of his own.

“You try entertaining a few curious gentlemen about the stone architecture of a newly discovered temple and it’s ceiling panels for a half an hour, then you can judge,” she returned.

At a museum in London, the O’Connells were one of many invited to a grand opening of an archaeological discovery. They sat through the opening ceremony and presentation, though the part Evelyn reveled in the most was the after-party, where guests got to roam the museum after hours with like minded people and fine drinks.

Leading Rick into another room, she mused on about the small obelisk that dominated the center of the room. He gave no response, but simply listened, watching her with an admiration that never faded over ten years of them knowing each other. His simple comprehension meant worlds to her. She could call no other man the love of her life.

Footsteps caught her attention at the other side of the room. A brunette woman in a crisp ivory dress that fell to her knees came in. Wildly she scanned the room, then locking on to a case located just a few steps away from Rick and Evelyn. A small ‘aha!’ followed her discovery as she walked quickly towards it. Without even acknowledging the couple, she pressed her hands on the glass, infatuated with whatever it was.

“Glad to see she’s just as enamored as a kid,” Rick whispered to Evelyn, causing her to tap his shoulder as if he were a naughty child.

“Marion, what kind of wild goose chase-“ a new voice echoed from the hall the woman appeared from. In came a man in a neat tux that could have given Rick a run for his money.

Evelyn froze before she even saw his face. His voice was enough.

The man was quick to dismiss them as he passed by, catching up to the woman and stopping at the glass case. They spoke in hushed tones, both eagerly casting glances at each other. Evelyn must have watched for too long, as Rick nudged her.

“Hey, we ought to give them privacy.”

Evelyn instead went up behind them, crossing her arms.

“Dr. Indiana Jones- how long it has been!”

The couple froze, before the man turned around and faced her. Eleven years had passed, but Indiana Jones still had that handsome face, studded with that same shadow of a beard. He filled his suit very, very well.

Scrutinizing Evelyn for a moment, it took him a moment before his eyes widened, and that slick but genuine smile grew.

“Miss Carnahan- wow!” He laughed, grabbing her gloved hand and kissing it.

“Actually, first off, I got married, so it is Mrs. O’Connell,” Evelyn smirked at him, prompting him to chuckle a bit.

“Oh, alright...I assume he is the lucky man given the way he’s giving me a look?”

Evelyn turned to Rick, who did appear both curious, but slightly defensive beside her. One could not knock him down for it, for Dr. Jones was a handsome fellow. His own partner for the evening, the woman in the ivory dress, stared at her just as similarly.

“Yeah, the lucky man wants to know how you two know each other,” Rick commented. Evelyn rested a hand on his chest before the woman chimed in.

“I agree with him!” She pulled herself closer to Indy, grabbing his right arm and pulling him in. She had spunk and spitfire in her voice- a woman fitting for Dr. Jones.

“Well, Dr. Jones, this is my husband Rick O’Connell. We met about ten years ago on a...” she looked to Rick, who seemed puzzled at how they would describe their adventure, “dig! Searching for some fabled city called... Hamunaptra. Dr. Jones and I met briefly oh... in twenty-five... his mentor sent him to pick up an idol Terence Bey had at the museum.”

“A pleasure. Does me good to see she got out to the field,” Jones shook Rick’s hand, “I’m Indiana Jones. And this is Marion Ravenwood- I assume you can...piece together how we met, Evelyn.”

Evelyn nodded to Marion, who smiled back. She was a fine woman, with a glowing round face dotted with gentle freckles. Contrasted to her passionate speech, she appeared quite friendly.

“How is Bey doing, huh?” Asked Jones, “you know, Evelyn helped me escape some nasty men of Belloq's who wanted the idol when Bey hid it in a book. I may or may not owe her for trying to help me still.”

“Please, it’s not the most wild thing I have encountered,” Evelyn waved a hand dismissively, then noticing Rick, shocked she referenced...past endeavors, “but Bey passed away, unfortunately, in 1926...”

“Of natural diseases. Malaria,” Rick entered for her, as if he wanted to ensure the duo would not think anything suspicious of it.

“Oh, what a shame,” Jones commented.

“What of Abner- was he your father? How goes he?” Evelyn focused this on Marion. She uncomfortably shifted, eyes going to the ground a moment.

“He uh...also passed.”

“My condolences.”

A heavy silence hung amongst them, all awkwardly standing as they pretended to be distracted by the artifacts in the room.

“So Hamunaptra, huh?” Jones balked, bringing their attention back, “ever find it? Or the books they say are there?”

Rick and Evelyn exchanged a glance that said a thousand more words than ever could have been anticipated. Once they conferred silently, they both bore very large smiles.

“No, unfortunately,” Evelyn chirped.

“No mummies or anything!” Rick added enthusiastically.

“Just some artifacts that may have been from Seti I’s collection, but we have found real locations since,” Evelyn concluded for them.

“Oh, what a bummer, I remember that place being on my dad’s radar for a bit but he gave it up fast to continue after the ark,” Marion commented.

This prompted Evelyn to do the questioning.

“Right! You know, you mentioned working with Abner searching for the ark. Tell me, did you uncover anything?” She had pointed at Jones when saying ‘you.’

It was now Indiana and Marion's turn to share a silent moment, looking at each other with suspicious stares before filling in the O’Connells.

“Ah, the two of us went on a globetrot earlier this year, a few months ago actually, even was in Cairo for a brief moment...found nothing, I am afraid,” Dr. Jones offered quite dryly, juxtaposed to the faux smile he wore at this.

“Yeah. Nothing but an old necklace piece my father had already found. The search is probably done, it was probably destroyed... or something. People don’t need it,” she leaned her head on his shoulder.

“Truly nothing but hokum and fairy tale.”

Both couples just began laughing, as if withholding secrets the other did not need to know. Evelyn did not mind- they did not need to know of them and their family trying to be killed by Imhotep twice. Nor did it seem Indy wanted to reveal something crucial about the search for that ark.

But that was the great thing about archaeology. Things needed time to be buried- things could remain secrets.

“So, how did you get invited?” Jones inquired.

Evelyn explained how she had been on plenty of digs with some scholars and grew to be a rising figure in the community. She went on to how she and Rick lived in London with their son, Alex, and Jonathan who popped around quite often. Ardeth remained an absent name, which she could tell Rick noticed, as mentioning a medjai would surely add more questions for Jones and Ravenwood.

Jones lightly complimented her on that lifestyle, as Marion jokingly teased him that they should mimic the O’Connells. He tap danced around it, just saying how he had been a professor at Marshall College, who often allowed him to go on digs here and there.

“Nothing too exciting, just dirt and patience,” he laughed.

Evelyn’s brows raised. That bullwhip on his hip back in 1925 said otherwise.

“Well, we ought to let your date night continue before returning home to a demon spawn,” laughed Jones. 

Marion groaned, apologizing for his statement regarding their son.

Rick only agreed, saying some days it felt like it was a hell spawn. Indiana and Marion bobbed their heads and departed.

“So- so what, you got a thing for Americans?” Rick nudged Evelyn playfully.

“No! You all just happen to come into my life and...make it a bunch of flim flam!” She giggled, kissing his cheek, “you’re just the only one I wanted to keep in my life.”

“I know for a fact that is not the champagne talking,” Rick grinned, “Maybe we should... go home earlier? Have a little us time?”

An eyebrow wriggle caused Evelyn to snicker.

“Of course, Mister O’Connell. I would love that very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! This was just an idea I could not get out of my brain. These movies are both my favorite comfort movies, so I just had to find a way to combine them. :)  
> A lot of little liberties taken with timelines and where characters are- especially for Indy. 
> 
> Notes:  
> Approximate dates and ages (all from fandom wikipedias aha):  
> First part: Takes place in 1925, a year before the main plot of The Mummy (1999)  
> Indiana Jones born 1899- age 26  
> Evelyn Carnahan born 1903- age 22  
> Jonathan Carnahan born 1901- age 24  
> Idol of Taweret: Taweret was an Egyptian goddess who protected women and children, a combination of various animals (often described as lion, hippo, and crocodile)  
> The final part is 1936, 3 years after The Mummy Returns, and takes place hypothetically a few months after Raiders of the Lost Ark


End file.
